comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-23 - Stark Expo: Day Three Exhibit Hall
The afternoon after the Hammer presentation but before S.T.A.R. Labs was going fairly well. Cheers were going up from within the OsCorp exhibit area-- several of the teenagers from the various schools that had sent students were in the video game area, apparently. One of those teenagers, mashing buttons frantically, was a purple-haired hawkling in a trenchcoat. "YES! TAKE THAT, SINISTER SIX!" Adam whoops as he finishes a difficult combo. Across the hall at the Wayne Enterprises exhibit, Natasha Romanova is deep in conversation with a tall, handsome man in a suit. She's gesturing to one of the screens and the demonstration of the vehicle there, as she asks, "so, does it use repulsor technology, or jets?" The hall is filled with people mingling, chatting, and looking over the displays. "Jet powered," Bruce is replying to the redhead with a vaguely amused look. "Though I may want to speak with Stark regarding the repulsor tech-- perhaps we can work something out. That could improve the Tumbler's efficiency." Asia is standing near Natasha, after all Uncle Tony told her to keep an eye on her Aunt so she is going to. Though she's a little bored, the lack of Robots or better yet Dinosaur shaped Robots has disappointed her. She'll have to remember to crayon in some blueprints for Uncle Tony to build later. She on the other hand is extremely well behaved standing by her Aunt Natasha, her thumb in her mouth, looking adorable, if odd in her green skin, but we all know about Tony Stark's mutant niece. She rocks back and forth on her heels and looks around. A line of a few dozen people are waiting at Dr. Pym's booth, easily recognized by the ten foot cut out of Giant-Man. He's signing books and forcing a smile. As Asia sees him he sticks an out to lunch sign. An assistant hands out numbers to the people on line and small come back later swag bags. As the small crowd disperses Hank stretches and pulls a cooler bag from under his desk. He opens it and frowns, "Sushi? Jan means well but ..." "I am sure he will be interested in discussing such," Natasha replies noncommittally. Really, she has no say in any of it, she just finds some of the new tech and weapons to be intriguing. And worrisome, glancing over her shoulder at the Hammer Industries booth, where Sasha Hammer is leaning against the front table, her arms crossed across her chest annoyedly. Natasha frowns. The woman looks around 20 or so. But... isn't Justine Tony's age? Curious. She files that thought away for later. Jeanne, presently, is not working the Stark Booth; it's her break. And, rather than relax and take down time, she instead is perusing the various booths and offerings of technology available. She notices Adam - how could one /not/ notice Adam, and does not interrupt with his zealousness for playing video games. She, too, notices Sasha, though Jeanne seems to be mostly unimpressed with the rather frigid daughter of the Mayor. Instead, Jeanne makes her way over to the closed both of Hank Pym, noting, "Dr. Pym. There are two run-on sentences in your last publication. One on page four. The other, on page thirty-seven." Deadpool is there over at the Expo, in full attire then. On top of that he's wearing a t-shirt which says 'Do you know who I am? Are you #$#!'ded? I'm the G$##!'mded Deadpool'. And for some reason humming 'I want to hold your hand'. Julian Keller has been wandering somewhat aimlessly through the exhibits after having tired of watching Adam play OsCorp's new video games (and after Adam thoroughly trounced him in the versus modes of pretty much all of them). He's neither a tech-geek nor as deeply into the whole video game thing as Adam is. Still, he's intelligent enough to get the gist of what most of the stuff is supposed to do (especially since exhibits like these are generally good at breaking things down to layman's terms), which is mildly interesting, but it's still not exactly his scene. Still, as he makes his way through the crowd, he spots a cluster of familiar faces, and moves over to step up beside Jeanne, smiling, "Hey Jeanne. Dr. Pym. Everything going all right so far?" Dr. Pym looks at Jeanne, sighs and points at the out to lunch sign. Then relenting a little he jots the pages down. He looks at Jeanne a little askance, "You actually bothered to read The Science of a Zombie Apocalypse? I banged it out as a lark. Though the virology is pretty sound." He takes another bite of a roll and says, "Hey Julian. It goes. The only book selling well is my zombie pot boiler. Pity. The photos I did of the ant colonies in the coffee table book were pretty good. The photographers all backed out when they heard they were being miniaturized. Pfft. Say is that Bruce Wayne?" Asia smiles and quietly leaves Natasha's side, Asia is really good at stealth but in the gold dress it might not be as good and scampers over to Dr. Henry's booth. "Watcha doing Doctah Henry?" she asks, curiously before seeing deadpool and squeees! "Uncle Deadpool!" as loud as she can. SO yeah stealth is out now. Deadpool walks along and picks up his phone, "man, it's like Star Trek! But without Shatner getting to use the Konami Code whenever his shirt was ripped for powerup mode!" Deadpool goes to take out a Stark-Phone and starts taking pictures of the various exhibitions. Bruce chuckles, but his own gaze follows the redhead's to Hammer Industries booth. He had heard about their presentation last night. He frowns some as well, for different reasons. Still. "If there's no other questions," he says, since she's distracted, "it was nice to speak with you. Please, let Tony know to come talk with me whenever he has a chance." Dr. Pym has a genuine smile for Asia as always. In fact he makes room for her at the desk andf hands her an autographed copy of the previously mentioned book of photos (Ants In My Family $29.99 at Glamazon!) because, kid, colorful pictures. He moves some copies of Science of a Zombie Apocalypse out of her way. "Hi sweetie. Want to share some sushi?" "I have read all of your publications," concedes Jeanne, with a precise nod of her head. She looks over to Julian, "I see you have recovered from your evening of debauchery." There's no judgement, there. Merely an analytical observation. Then, her attention is back on Hank Pym. "However, your publications on the theories and applications of your Pym Particles are the most interesting. As are those in the applications of Computer Science, and Artificial Intelligence. Though you are correct, I found no flaws in your assessment of the virulence of the causation of the affliction for which your last publication was printed. There is, too," she concedes, "Possibility for such an affliction to be created in a laboratory as a bioweapon. Containment or control of the intended target, however, would prove more difficult to ensure the process does not backfire upon the first party." Deadpool goes to stalk over towards Bruce, "Oh my god! It's like you! Totally you! My god I thought we would never ever get to actually meet! I'm totally your biggest fan! Can I please have your autograph and everything? Oh man I should have recognized you by the presence of the hawt dames alone!" Deadpool goes to yank up his shirt, "Please, sign ti for me Ron Jeremey?" Natasha nods to Bruce. "I will--" and then... Deadpool. She might facepalm. A little. Asia frowns a bit as Deadpool sorta disses her, maybe he didn't hear her, she'll catch him later since he's busy and all. She turns that frown up side down as she joins Dr. Pym and sees his book. "Oooh a book." she starts flipping through the pages and pretending she can read and stuff, that's what the smart kids do. Bruce blinks, looking confused. "...who?" he asks, finally. "I think you have me confused," he says with raised brows, looking over the red-and-black suited merc. "Bruce Wayne. Wayne Enterprises." He does offer his hand to shake. Deadpool glances over, "But I'm your biggest fan! I mean, who else could pull off being a mild mannered plumber and then whip it out as well a ssuch an awesome fake buttrack in the process? I loved you over in Debbie Does Detroit: Building Back the Tire." Dr. Pym shrugs his shoulders. "Standard viral containment protocols would be effective as far as I can see. Chapter 14 Zombie Marvels, where I went into the possibility of an outbreak being caused by hypothetical cosmic ray bombardment was what gave me nightmares. Totally random in size, location and possibly more likely to affect meta and mutant humans first. Don't know where I got the idea for that. Thank you for your interest Jeanne. My AI work is largely ignored these days. I don't have to say why. Good grief one of you go over there and save that poor man or I will." Then on a lark he reaches over and taps Asia on the shoulder farthest from him because ... kid. Jeanne offers to Hank, pointedly, "You were merely thinking of all tangents and possibilities, as any apt scientist would. To ignore those possibilities would be a failure on your behalf. You are not one prone to failure." At least, in her experience. "When we return, I would like to revisit your theories on artificial intelligence, and visit your lab. I could learn much." She does not seem altogether concerned with Bruce, and Deadpool, but she does look over to the pair. "Bruce Wayne. He is very much like Tony Stark." "Maybe a little debauchery, but I was designated flyer last night." Julian notes in regards to his apparently bright-eyed and clear-headed state, "America's probably going to be pissed, but at least the scandal rags seemed mostly focused on Harry." He suspects his parents may have made a few phone calls to keep his name out of things, but that's hardly anything new. He listens a bit to the conversation between Jeanne and Hank, and shakes his head, smirking, "How about you work at figuring out something that can block out all that "improved detection and targeting" on those totally-not-mini-Sentinels Hammer Industries unveiled last night?" Because hey, what's wrong with a little self-interest directed towards his supergenius friends? He does look over towards Bruce when attention is drawn to the man, and nods, "Yeah, from what I can tell he's the Tony Stark of his world...personality wise, anyway. I don't think he builds all his own tech, though." Julian muses, "Actually I guess that Lex Luthor guy would be the Tony Stark of his world, just...you know, a thousand times bigger a-" Julian pauses, noting Asia's presence and self-censors, "Jerk." Natasha extricates herself from the Deadpool and Bruce conversation posthaste. Because... wow. She filters her way over towards Hank, one of her proteges, and Keller. "Hank. Jeanne. Julian." She also ruffles Asia's hair, playing the part of doting aunt. Bruce just... blinks. Then scratches his head. "You are?" He finally asks, not really conceding defeat so much as trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. Deadpool nods, "Yeah! I am! I loved you over in that Stan Lee Expose: Stripperella on Steroids." He amends, "Or maybe that was the one on the career of Phyllis Diller. I dunno. They're close enough." Deadpool looks misty eyed over, "Anyways, do the voice! Over in the song! About the magical powers of the almighty Schlong!" Dr. Pym regards Jeanne cooly. "AI is the one area of my expertise I do not discuss, with good reason. Jeanne my AI work was questionable at best. The results are damning in themselves. I won't be responsible for another monster. You don't seem to understand that. I'll be glad to discuss Pym particles or electro psionic theory or cybernetic enhancements with you. Speak with Mr. Stark about AI. He gets better results than I do. His armor hasn't tried to kill him and his friends yet. Natasha, will you explain to Jeanne I do not speak casually of AI?" he taps Asia on her shoulder again. Dang that kid is focussed. Asia giggles at the hair ruffle, simple things makes Asia so happy. She shows off the Book. "See what Doctor Henry gave me!" she says happily, she'll cherish it. "It's a book, an important book with big stuff in it." "I doubt Tony will wish to discuss such with me," she informs Hank, dryly. And, simply, she informs the scientist, "He is afraid of me." It's a conclusion she's come to, through various conversations. "Stark? Fear you?" Natasha lets out a light snort. "That would indicate more wisdom than I give him credit for," she points out to Jeanne. Bruce shakes his head. "You have me mistaken for someone else. If you'll excuse me," he says, stepping aside. "You're a supergenius with an eidetic memory, an endless demand for further knowledge, and difficulty understanding the need for ethical and moral boundaries when they interfere with maximizing efficiency and hinder pragmatic solutions to problems." Julian notes towards Jeanne, "Most people are going to be nervous around you if they know that." See? Jeanne's not the only one that can offer coldly analytical critiques of others! Julian's tone isn't even joking, though he actually slips an arm around Jeanne's shoulders, "Jeanne, you're my friend and I love you, but you're a scary woman." Deadpool glances over, "Well maybe I have mistaken you for someone else. But I'm not going to excuse you! Because if I did excuse you, then that would lead.." Deadpool's voice lowers an octave. "To bad things. So, until you sing The Song, I am going to be your shadow. I am going to walk with your every moment. I am going to narrate every fibre of your being until you give in." You poor miserable SOB. "Me or him?" Him. "Oh, I was hoping it was my turn." Dr. Pym turns to Asia and says, "It's a book about important little stuff Asia. Little stuff is very important, like you are." He gives up on the 'who tapped my shoulder?' routine. Apparently they cover such things in Hydra training. He turns back to Jeanne and says, "You should analyze the causes of Stark's fear of you Jeanne. it's very simple: failure’s not an option for you. Well that's denial. Failure is always an option, for everyone and you would do well to consider what failure means in any of your projects. I didn't, one time. We got Ultron." Pym takes a deep breath working against his shyness, "You're a brilliant young lady, Jeanne. Until you learn a little humility and some responsibility a lot of my research is going to remain off limits to you. Maybe you should read up on Dr. Oppenheimer and his feelings about helping create the A-Bomb or Dr. Richards writing about his origins and the cost to his friend, Ben. Or look to Victor von Doom, Otto Octavius or Victor Fries for what can go wrong." And yes he is standing firm because this is science and he backs down to no one in this area ... not even a scary young woman who's pretty. Asia flips through the pages of the book looking a pictures and such, her legs start to swing as the restlessness starts to settle in, she gets the wigglies. "As brilliant as a man as Victor von Doom is, he is flawed. And will remain so. Until he is unable to get past his obsession with being better than Dr. Richards he will continue to merely stifle himself," offers Jeanne, in her precise manner. "I have no such fault. As for humility, I recognize my own failures, when they occur. Natasha can attest to that. As can Julian. I neither make excuses, or attempt to create scapegoats for my shortcomings. And I am the most responsible one in my team. Or do you need a copy of the tabloids as further proof?" Jeanne's attention is drawn to Julian. She simply looks at him, studying him. "I was unaware. So, you do not desire to create offspring with me. But you do wish to enter into a liason of a personal nature, often associated with the bedroom with me?" Good job, Julian. Telling Jeanne you 'love' her. America slipped into the room in search of... Oh there they are. She's just begun approaching Julian and Jeanne when Jeanne speaks up. Abruptly she stops, and then spins on the ball of her foot to head in the opposite direction. Survival skills activate: Not walking into that one. Adam takes that moment to emerge, looking victorious, from within the OsCorp exhibit. He's carrying a half-finished can of OsBuzz, and he walks out within snatching reach of America. Height, smug grin, and everything-- if his hair wasn't purple, Rica might even mistake the brat for a certain other shortish, chaos-causing teammate of hers. "Heh. Different kind of love, Jeanne." Julian fields the question without being particularly put off by it, apparently quite accustomed to Jeanne's means of parsing information and pointed questioning. "Less romantic, more familial." He explains, and then because he's Julian Keller and he really can't help himself, he grins just a touch and adds, "For now, anyway." Asia can't take it anymore she slips out of the chair and under the table and then into the crowd she's going to go explore. Bruce smiles absently. "Well, as I'm not sure what song you're referring to..." he points out, stepping towards what seems to be Dr. Pym ahead. Dr. Pym gets up. "Excuse me a moment. I am not being dismissive of you Jeanne. I need to do something. Wait right here." He walks around the booth and stalks towards Deadpool. His hands rummage in the pockets of his lab coat and he produces a red capsule. Stopping about ten feet from Deadpool he checks for windage with his index finger and then rolls the capsule under Deadpool's feet. There's a pop and a golden gas envelopes the Merc with a Mouth ... And Deadpool is a half inch tall. Pym is not inflicting him on the Microverse. He has friends there. But he grabs the tiny figure, loads him into a slingshot he produces from his other pocket and slings him at an open window. "Shut UP!" Deadpool goes to stalk along after Bruce, "Well, since you insisted.." At this point, Deadpool starts to sing the Barney song over in the Elmo voice. Then he's shrunk! "Unhand me this instant! You will pay the price for this! I will spend eternity making your mom jokes to your mom!" Then he's tossed up and out a window. But not before as he's yoinked up managing to notch a little capsule off of one of Pym's wrists. Natasha glances between Julian and Jeanne. "Ah. Have you both been engaging in sexual relations?" she asks frankly. "Not entirely shocking, of course. Still, Jeanne, I have some advice regarding such... and as in regards to AI..." she glances towards Pym, and then back to Jeanne, "well, we will talk later." Deadpool splatting through a window can be heard singing, "Looks like Team Rocket Is Blasting Off Agaaiiinnnn!!" Asia is sad that she's not finding robot dinosaurs. Jeanne nods once, to Natasha. "Very well." Accepting, of the promise of conversation in regards to those particular topics. She informs Natasha, "Only once." But, any details of that activity, what prompted it, or any criticism of Julian she does not, for once, openly share with everyone. And Dr. Pym is dealing with Deadpool - rather effectively. "An effective deterrent. And way to negate a threat. Why do you not simply make a delivery system that will produce the same result for combat situations?" Dr. Pym looks over at Bruce Wayne and extends a hand saying, "Hello, I'm Ant-Man. You may have heard of me. I'm here to help." He smiles a little awkwardly. -That- does cause Julian to clear his throat, and his cheeks redden a bit. He starts to say something, but Jeanne seems to handle the matter well enough, which just leaves the young Mr. Keller shrugging his shoulders. He doesn't actually look -that- sheepish, though, but it's clear (at least to those with a fair ability to read human body language and facial expressions) that there's some degree of conflicting feelings on the matter where he's concerned. Out of the exhibition hall, shrunk to about six inches tall and clutching a giant capsule, Deadpool mutters, "Take the red pill he said out of character. Well I'll take it and shove it down his.. Oh, wait!" Passing by was someone familiar. "Hey out of costume conveniently cameoing Agent of Hydra Bob!" And the terrified lackey could only stare down at him. "Look, I'm the one posing here, and I'm going to incorporate this given this is not a combat scene!" Natasha looks almost amused at Julian's discomfort. Then, because trolling is one of the few bits of humor she has, she continues to Jeanne, pretending to be oblivious to Julian-- "We can compare notes. I am curious if the miniature Stark is reasonably skilled, or if he needs more practice." "Hey! Jules!" Adam spies two of his teammates from where he's thrown out his quickly drained energy drink, and makes his way over. "You bailed. I didn't think you were doing /that/ badly," the shorter, younger teen grins broadly. "I can't wait until they release a /zombie/ game, though. I mean, the other games were cool, but I heard that they're working on something with zombies and this 'negative zone' and you get shotguns and a chainsaw hand!" Yeah. Oblivious. "Oh, yeah, hi Jeanne," he adds as an afterthought. "I promised Tommy I wouldn't touch Elves and Swords until he was around, so..." Coming back into the convention center atop his.. "Look if you keep on whining like that Brave Sir Robin I will shove things into cavities where.." Less than Brave Sir Bob sobs, "No, not again! Anything but that!" And Deadpool 'steers' by yanking on poor Less Than Brave Sir Bob's hair folicles, "Towards Master Wayne so we can sing It's a Small World!" "I would be glad to compare notes," agrees Jeanne, to Natasha without issue, or even awareness that such might make Julian even more uncomfortable. She inclines her head to Adam. "I hope you enjoy it. I attempted to ensure there are no flaws to which either yourself or your Uncle can go beyond the scope of the intent of the game." Well, Adam has so many other traits Clint has. It could translate in video games, too. Dr. Pym looks over at Bruce Wayne and extends a hand saying, "Hello, I'm Ant-Man. You may have heard of me. I'm here to help." He smiles a little awkwardly. Bruce looks vaguely amused at how Pym handled Deadpool-- on the surface. Internally, he's taking notes. He grasps the scientist's hand, though, and shakes firmly. "Bruce Wayne, Wayne Enterprises." Dr. Pym looks back at Jeanne. He says, "Refuting one of my five or so examples is weak sauce. And my argument was about planning for things going wrong or at least having an idea of not where to go. But I'll discuss this further with you back at the Academy. Why don't you work out a specific AI project I can mentor you on?" He turns back to Mr. Wayne, "Sorry Mr. Wayne. When you have students your life really isn't your own." At thsi point, tugging his 'steed' along towards Bruce Wayne, Bob lets out a series of whimpers as Deadpool starts to sing "It's a Small World After All! It's a Small World After All!" "Hey Adam. Don't mind me. Seems embarrassment is the catch of the day out here." Despite his words, Julian seems more amused than truly put off for the time being. "But you're just in time to save me from an overdose of science." He jokes with a glimmer of an apologetic look towards Dr. Pym, before looking back to Adam, "So...figure America's likely to be not-too-happy about those pictures." Bruce waves a hand dismissively. "Understood. I'd be a poor teacher, I think," he grins. "I may, or may not, have been avoiding her yesterday. And today. And probably tomorrow," Adam admits with a nod. "Because she punches hard." Natasha gives Julian a wink and a grin-- she at least seems in a relatively good mood. She turns her attention back to Jeanne. "I have reviewed your simulations with..." a quick glance at Adam, then back to her protege. "I think I may assign you others as well." Asia comes back with Ice cream, who knows where she found ice cream, but she has it and she is standing behind Natasha. Bruce shakes Jeanne's hand. "Thank you-- I take this to mean you've met my son? He really is the responsible one between us," Bruce confesses. "I'm quite proud of him." Dr. Pym rubs the back of his head and says to Bruce, "I was amazed at the way your company has taken technology from 'my' world and integrated it with your systems while improving it in several regards. You have good people working for you. Maybe some of my cybernetics innovation might be of use to you. I'd be glad to discuss it with your tech people further. I ... think you might know my girlfriend, Janet Van Dyne. Anyway she keeps mentioning fashion designs for you. I think she wants to see you wear less black. But she tells Ms. Romanova that too." Deadpool grumbles over then at Bruce taking the schoolyard route and ignoring him, "You know, if I didn't know better I would think he had some sort of secret ability beyond being an easily riled up quadrillionaire playboy! But don't be silly, this isn't a movie with Christian Bale! YOinks and away!" Tugging at Bob's hair, "I said YOINKS AND AWAY!" Bob whimpered, "Just don't do the Showtunes! Anything but the Showtunes." Bob began to skip. Natasha gives Hank a look that includes rolling eyes, then winces slightly, her hand over her stomach for a moment. "If you'll excuse me," she mutters, looking displeased. "One day they will come up with bubbles to gestate these things in separately," she says as she departs. Sasha ends up beginning to walk towards the playboy and the scientist. This could go poorly. "She's just gonna have to get used to it. Not all Papparazzo are stupid. They're just as likely to be a random guy with a cell phone camera at a party as some guy with a ten-pound zoom lens sitting on a roof a mile away or waiting outside your driveway with a horde of others." Julian shrugs, "Hell, the people that took this pictures probably aren't professionals at all. Unless she expects us to all be a bunch of Ca-." He pauses, apparently catching himself about to say something inappropriate, and amends, "Saints, it's not like there's -ever- likely to be a party we hit up that won't have cameras at it." Jeanne is of course left to her devices for the moment as Julian sees her go to speak with Bruce and Hank. Though a curious brow tilts as he sees Sasha Hammer making her way over. She'd be pretty if she didn't look like she wanted to murder the world all the time. "I have met your son on several occasions," agrees Jeanne to Bruce. "He and I have similiar interests and perceptions." Because that's not as obvious as the sun. "I will be interested to see what advances your company is offering." Asia glances over to the Zombie book. "Oh I know Zombies." she says flipping through the book. "True story," Adam agrees with Julian. "Still, trying to avoid getting punched. Much. Shit, when Molly sees those pictures, I may end up dead, you know?" "Man. Good point. You're on the fast-tracked to get sandwiched between a couple of super-strong fists." Julian shakes his head, trying not to look -too- humored about his friends predicament. "Still, you didn't -do- anything...not really. Blame it on me if you want. Not like I -knew- it was gonna be quite that wild." He pauses, "OK, yeah, that's a lie, I totally did. Dev always throws good parties." At this point, the stumbling while having to hopscotch Bob tumbles over, sending Deadpool shooting through the air, "Arriba!" Deadpool lands somewhere rather warm and pleasant otherwise.. Bruce nods, seeing the incoming Hammer, and lifts a brow. "Ms. Hammer," he greets Sasha politely. Very politely. Sasha looks from Bruce to Dr. Pym, her expression a little /less/ hateful than usual. Actually, it's become almost neutral, rendering her at least somewhat pretty. "Mr. Wayne." She looks to Hank. "And you are?" she asks, not entirely rudely, actually curious. She also flits a gaze to Jeanne and Julian as well, though she dismisses Adam outright: short, punky hair, and obviously a kid. Somehow, Wade has ended up over in what is otherwise a giant ballpit that is being used to babysit young children at the Expo, "Score!" Dr. Pym nods to Sasha and says, "Henry J. Pym, Ms. Van Dyne's escort for the Expo." There is little about Bobby to make him stand out from the crowds at the Expo. Just another guy in his early 20s ogling the tech (and the occasional model holding said tech). After a bit of a wait, he's finally made it to the front of the line at the OsBoard demo, and steps up to zip around on the hoverboard for his allocated minutes. Suddenly, he does stand out from the crowd. After a few moments of getting a feel for the board, he's got it zipping and darting all over the enclosure, even pulling a few skateboard tricks on it, though only simple ones. But it's enough to make the demo staff nervous, and draw cheers from the crowd. From his ballpit, Deadpool popped up, "Yo ho ho freezer boy! Ice to see you! Let's chill!" Then tumbling back in the ballpit, "Curse my diminutive and otherwise illegible form!" Illegible means you can't read what someone has written. "Stupid internal monologues correcting me on English. It's not like I have access to the Internet to check my spelling! So how about incoherent?" That goes without saying. "Darned right. HEY!" Julian turns his attention from Adam for a moment, looking to Sasha and inclining his head towards her. His smile, like Bruce's, is carefully polite. When her hand is free, he will extend his own, "Julian Keller." He offers by way of introduction. "A pleasure, Miss Hammer." He lies. Oh, he doesn't have any dislike for her -personally- but after the video he watched of her company's presentation last night he's less-than-keen on what Hammer Industries is looking to sell. Dr. Pym notes the time and the group of people lining up at his booth with numbered tags. Sigh. "I better get back to my fans. It was nice to meet you Mr. Wayne ... hey leave that cut out alone!! Make a line people ... no I don't want to talk about what Thor is really like. Why don't you go to his booth? He doesn't have a booth!! Get back here you didn't pay for that book." "Pleased to meet you-- of Keller Financial? I did not know that your company was showing here. I did not think they were building any technology," Sasha comments. "No, I'm more a guest and observer. Unless you count building technology to get more profit out of ATM surcharges, the company's pretty much a silent partner for the expo." Julian explains with a bit of droll humor. Silent save for the "Keller Banking" logo on all the ATMs around the expo. "But yes. William Keller is my father. I'm not really too involved in the company though, much to his dismay." Yes, his speech and manner do become more formal, both by design and by years of having done exactly that while moving between his "real" friends and his "family" friends. Muttering under his diminutive breath about stupid shrink rays and stupid internal narratives that had an Internet connection and were making fun of him, Deadpool rolled his way out of the ballpit and hit the ground. "Oooh, I'm the size of a taco now!" The slender white haired form of Tommy Shepherd wanders into the exhibition hall. He's out of his suit and wearing a green button down and slacks along with his pass. He's sipping an OsBuzz and scans the crowd for familiar faces, as well as electric blue hair. That last one is more a matter of self-preservation at this point. The young freshly-minted CEO of Hammer Industries nods slightly. "I see." She looks over to Bruce. "I am looking forward to seeing what Wayne Enterprises has for their presentation tomorrow," she says simply. "My mother says your company is a formidable giant of industry." She does glance back over at Julian... somewhat, for a moment, appreciatively. But then it's back to business. Adam breathes a sigh of relief, spotting Tommy. "GottagoJules seeya!" Yep, he's been hanging out with Tommy and MOlly too much, but he slips away from the boring business talk so fast, making his way to his white-haired friend. "So, wanna try out the OsBoard?" Bruce nods, giving Sasha a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you, Miss Hammer. I'm glad my company meets with your mother's approval." He spies a familiar face across the room, and his jaw tightens. "Excuse me, Miss Hammer, Mr. Keller... I believe I see an old friend." And he slips into the crowd. At this point, the six inches tall Deadpool is heading over towards a Chalupa stand. He has managed to climb his way up to the top and has snatched a chalupa and is crawling away with it, despite it massing more than he is. "I think I'm in love. Sorry Death and Vanessa!" Bobby is happily oblivious to the miniature man who yelled out to him, as he slides around around on the Osboard, until they power it down from the booth and tell him is time is done. "He gris as he heads out of the padded area, saying, "That was a blast." Another expo goer asks how he picked it up so fast and Bobby freezes for a moment (stops moving, not ice) before giving a sheepish grin, "Uh, just good sense of balance. I spend a lot of time on slippery surfaces." And then he's working his way through the crowd. A shimmer of light upon a field of black. Janet's dress catches the lights from the holo-displays and whatnot as she peruses the exhibits. She has spent considerable time at the Stark end of exhibits, but now she is out...and making her way to the Wayne Enterprises exhibits. Yet, as she is walking, Janet is doing her usual favorite past-time...people watching. It is apparent she is mentally noting who is wearing what, for reasons only she knows for sure. Tommy nods, slams back his OsBuzz with a lip smacking "Ah," and tosses the can into the nearby garbage. "For sure," he says. "You see Noriko around anywhere? She's sort of pissed at me." Singing over to himself, the chalupa-hidden Deadpool sings, "Gazpacho gazpacho gazpacho Man.. I want to be a gazpacho man.." You are aware you don't know what a gazpacho isright? "That never stopped Robert Downey and shawarma." "Nah, probably a good thing. Pretty sure 'Rica's gonna punch us into next Tuesday anyway--" Adam points out. "So, I feel for you, bro. Punched /and/ shocked." A shock of tousled blonde locks bobs through the crowd, even before the rest of the lanky form of Teddy is viewable. He's headed over towards the OsCorp booth, though he seems to keep a wide berth around a certain petite auburn woman in a black gown. He's seen the gossip magazines....he doesn't need a lecture. Of course, being a young adult, he heads for where most young adults are heading for. The OsBoard display booth. Julian gives a nod towards Adam, looking mildly amused for a moment, and then Bruce and Hank and Jeanne are apparently off to other things, leaving him alone with Miss Hammer. He does not look put off by this revelation, instead turning his attention towards Sasha, "So if you've got some time, Miss Hammer, I'd be interested in hearing more about these "specific targets" your new Improved Autonomous Detection and Enforcement Drones are designed to go after." His tone is still conversation, even polite, but there's a glimmer of something more serious behind his eyes, "I make no secret of the fact that I'm a mutant, Miss Hammer, so I'm sure you'll understand that I get a bit nervous when I hear about Trask Industries being involved with military hardware." Deadpool grumbles to himself, "I wanna ride one of those Schnozzboard things." OsBoard. And we can't "So we can break in!" No we can't "Just like Halloween!" "Yeah," Tommy says sticking his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, my game wasn't so great, turns out sending pics of a party with half-naked chicks is a bad idea, even if you make it seem like you're having a shitty time," he shakes off the gloom. "But anyhow, OsBoard." Sasha gives Julian an obvious once over-- the sort of weighing, measuring look Jeanne might give, as a matter of fact. But there's more emotion on her expression, as she lifts her gaze to meet his with a tight smile. "I'm afraid programming specifications of targets are left up to the operator, Mr. Keller." She seems indifferent to his comment about being a mutant. When it rains, it pours. Gloom turns to stormclouds, in the form of a pixie-haired electric-blue haired girl. The fact that Tommy's hair is white? Well. It makes him easier to spot. The fact that he's hanging out with another person with purple hair? Even easier. The fact she's moving over to the Oscorp booth first, because she knows Tommy loves video games? Makes it a certainty. She's not all that hard to spot either, as she moves down the aisle way, stalking towards the Speedster, and the other YA members. Deadpool grumbles. Everyone has it out for him today. His internal voices. The person who shrunk him and fled the scene. Mister Wayne not responding to his threats of It's a Small World. "They'll pay! They'll all pay, and.. Oooh, dropped quarter!" Adam begins walking with Tommy towards the OsCorp booth, oblivious to their impending doom. "Yeah. So, also, texting those to my uncle was a bad idea too-- apparently." He doesn't elaborate. Kara Zor-El sees someone she recognized at the Expo and walks over, tapping Noriko on the shoulder. "Hey... I didn't know you were going to be at this thing. People were asking about you yesterday." Teddy, for what it is worth, does not see the oncoming stormclouds of a woman scorned. Besides, what impact would it have on him? In any case, the lanky teenager also makes his way towards the booth, blissfully unaware of the fact that soon the OsBoard display is about to become ground zero for the pending fireworks. "Of course. I'm not nearly as technologically adept as most of the people here, much less yourself, I'm sure, but I always thought "Autonomous" meant you largely make your own decisions. I'm not worried about software coding...it'd all look like gibberish to me, anyway...I'm just wondering about end results, and how much autonomy the drones actually have once the operator...as you put it...sends them on their way." Julian still doesn't look angry, and there isn't even any particularly "thin" edge to his smile. There might be the slightest glimmer of the emotion, lurking right underneath the surface, but he covers...and controls it...reasonably well. For now. Having finished his trial of the Osboard, Bobby tries to shoulder his way over to the OsStation demo. Unfortunately, he seems to be swimming against the current, and ends up with a lot of side to side motion and little progress towards his goal. Frustrated, he stops and considers his next move, when he catches a flash of a familiar face in the crowd, and makes that his new destination, even though it ends up taking him back towards the OsBoard line. Still, he's smiling as he edges towards where Kara talks to the blue-haired girl. He probably wouldn't be smiling if he knew what he was getting into. "What you texted Clint-" Tommy facepalms. "Think he'll just ditch us here?" he asks with a smirk. He spots Teddy then and waves "Hey man, you're strong right? Can you protect us from angry uncles and girlfriends?" he calls out across the display. Deadpool walks over and underneath Kara, still carrying his chalupa at all of six inches tall. Then looks upwards. "Dude. I see London, I see France.." Asia is quietly drawing on some paper or a book or something she has at dr. Pyms table Noriko is paused in her path of 'destruction', by Kara, whom she turns to see whose tapping her on the shoulder. She smirks, some. "I came with the rest of the school," she tells Kara. "Just had to finish a report up before I got here. And I am headed over there," she points at Tommy, "Because he and I? Need to talk." Upon hearing a familiar voice, Teddy's head turns around, catching the waving Tommy. There is a slight smile, which tightens somewhat as he hears the request for being a bodyguard. "Wait, don't tell me. They caught you two in the local rags?" There is a shaking of his head as he chuckles somewhat, making his way over to Adam and Tommy so he doesn't have to shout. "Man, I told you posing for those pics was a bad idea..." Kara Zor-El looks at Tommy, then Noriko. "Is everything okay with you two? I mean you sound like you're very angry and-" She pauses, acks and takes a jump backwards and gives mini-Deadpool a quick shove with her foot. "WHAT THE HECK?! STOP THAT!" Deadpool manages to dodge out of the way of Kara's sudden kick, being surprisingly agile even for one who has a cat at home, "I don't wanna! I like it just here where I am! Look at those satellites!" However, the next kick sends him flying once more, minus his chalupa, "Totally worth it. And Team Rocket is Blasting Off Again.." SQUISH. "In my defense," Adam points out, "I might have not been in full control of my facilities," which is to say, he was drunk. "...I mean, had Jules not gotten hotel rooms--" he turns a bright red. "Molly is /so/ killing me. You think they got pictures of that?" Sasha lifts a brow at Julian, actually enjoying the conversation it seems. "Once a target is programmed, then yes, it is fully autonomous and can apprehend the target as it sees best suited. But it does not choose its targets-- that still has to be programmed in." She shrugs. "It makes it easier to find terrorists and radicals, you see." Thinking that someone just threw a toy in the air, and seeing it heading his way, Bobby puts out a hand to catch the flying mini-pool. Much to is apparent shock when it is not plastic that he catches. He looks down and his eyes go wide in confusion, though he doesn't actually say anything. He ends up stopped in the moving throng of booth visitors, his hand open in front of him as Bobby tries to figure out what to do about the startling development. A well-dressed man stands looking up at the Hammer Industries displays in the shadow of a bald headed man-mountain. Taking in the firepower on display his expression is something between disgust and amazement. "With innovations like these it will be a wonder if the world lasts long enough to save it," he says with a rueful shake of his head. Though that was not the business he had come on he turns from the display scanning the faces in the room. Not seeing the man he'd come to seek he turns towards where Sasha Hammer and Julian speak. "And what sort of terrorists and radicals will your creations seek? And to what end?" he asks the heiress as he moves towards them with his man following close in his wake. Bruce watches the well-dressed man from a moderate distance-- he knows the man has seen him. He knows the man knows he has see him. For now, he is observing, /for now/. But soon, he will need to speak to him. Unfortunately. And make sure his son is nowhere in the vicinity. Perhaps... he pulls out his phone, pretending to fiddle with it absently, but in reality texting Dick to be alert. And to keep Damian with him. "Well, that's mildly comforting to know." Julian replies to Sasha, knowing just enough about business to know that there's a pretty limited spectrum of topics she's likely willing to discuss without veering into "proprietary" information. "I'd imagine my father probably bought a lot of stock in Hammer Industries after your presentation." There's...a slight undercurrent of bitterness in Julian's tone, and the statement is almost made absently, not quite directly to her. Is Julian giving Sasha the benefit of the doubt? Not really, but he's smart enough to know that some of Trask's technology has legitimate military applications behind "Destroy all mutants." Then the other man appears, and Julian tilts a brow, giving him the once over and looking towards Sasha, "I think you're going to have to field this one, Miss Hammer." Oddly enough though, he doesn't move from where the conversation is taking place, instead eyeing the men, perhaps just a touch warily. Rolling past the feet of the bald man as he regenerates, Deadpool looks past mournfully at his far off and now destroyed chalupa, "Hey you, mustache man!" Deadpool tries to snap his fingers over at the bald man who speaks and ruminates, "Get me a chimichanga and be quick about it!" Moving through the Expo Dor'rain is looking over some of the various Human Technologies. The Wolf like Alien moves through the place, an armored pack on his back which contains his personal armor. Looking through some displays, one being the the Disintegration Rifle, and when the demonstration is over he almost seems amused. Pointing out when someone says it's state of the art. Dor'rain then says, "While you have something three to four times more advanced already working in prototype stage." The weapons and similar technologies hold limited interest, even the military applications with the Destroy All Mutants only makes him shake his head and move on. Tommy looks over. "Speaking of Nori," he says to Adam and then turns fully towards Kara and Noriko. "Uh, well that remains to be seen Kara," he says to the Kryptonian before he looks over at Norkio. "Hey," he says lamely. As she walks by, Janet spies Asia at Pym's booth. She slows to a stop, leaning over to regard the drawing that Asia is doing before speaking. "You know. That is exactly what this Expo needs. A robot dinosaur. I am surprised everyone here is not leaping at the chance to do this." Asia grins and looks at Janet and nods. "That's wha ah' been tryin' to tell these peoples." she grins happily at Janet. She's wearing the dress that Janet made. "Thank you for my pretty dress." she stands up in her chair and twirls around giggling. Kara Zor-El looks around at the other people present and the other exhibits. She, for one, isn’t really anxious to be around a robotic dinosaur. Every few weeks there's some mad scientist who builds a robotic dinosaur to terrorize a city. heck, both Batman and Superman each have robotic dinosaurs in their trophy rooms. It's a mad scientist 'thing' - maybe? Kara looks back over at Noriko and Tommy. "Noriko, what did he do? I mean...." She looks at Tommy. "What did you do? C’mon you were so well behaved at that party with the topless girls all over the place." She looks back around the Expo again briefly. Well there's Bruce and Damian.... Janet's over by Asia. And that big werewolf Damian told her to keep an eye on. She looks back at Noriko. "seriously, what did he do?" Oh....that is not a happy look from what has to be Tommy's girlfriend. So, Teddy does what any red-blooded teenaged guy would do for his buddy at this point. He turns to regard Adam, throwing a nod towards Tommy. "So...we make a break for it while Tommy keeps his girl distracted?" There is a slight jest to those words. Teddy may be joking. May be... "He was! Totally behaved!" Adam tries to help out. "He was keeping me out of trouble! (Mostly.)" There /was/ the whole... waking up with two... let's not discuss that... but that was /Adam/, not Tommy. Though where Tommy woke up, Adam has no clue. Also not the point. Sasha regards the man with a curious look. "I build them," she says sweetly. "Trask Industries handle the programming." Bobby takes a slight detour to find a garbage pail and drop the remains of the chalupa into it. Somehow, it's a frozen chalupa that goes into the trash, allowing Bobby to actually get all of it off his hand. That taken care of, he looks for Kara in the crowd again, and manages to close the distance, finally. Probably because the knot of people going over party fallout creates a break in the crowd. Catching the serious looks going between the group, Bobby backpedals at the last moment, and tries to catch Kara's eye without actually speaking up. "Good," Noriko answers Kara. But, she's momentarily distracted by shrunken Deadpool, and Kara's reaction to him. She finishes the distance between herself, and Tommy, "Hey?" She echoes Tommy back. "Hey? -Hey-?" She pauses, and looks at Kara. "You want to know what he did?" Out comes Noriko's phone. And she brings up a series of 'party' images that Tommy texted her with. Many of those pictures contain topless women in the background, or trying to get into the picture themselves. Many also include Harry Osborn, Adam, Teddy, and Julian. She thrusts it at Kara. Then, turns back to Tommy. "So. Whose idea was it?" Kara Zor-El sees Bobby and waves him over, since she doesnt really want to leave Noriko's side. She peers at the phone. "Well... this friend of Peter Parker... Harry Osborn? He invited a bunch of people to this pool party on the roof of his building." She pauses, looking at the pictures, then at Tommy. "Um... why would you text her that stuff though?" She looks over at him. "He didn’t do anything with any of them, by the way. I told him that under the BFF rules, I'd have to punch him to New Jersey if he did. Annnnnd he didn’t know there would be topless people there." She pauses and looks at Tommy, "You didn’t know, right?" As soon as Noriko is looking for blame, Adam and Teddy both snap straight up, and in one voice: Adam: "Julian! Julian did it!" Teddy: "Harry! Harry did it!" Helpers. Both of them. "Hmm, interesting," the man says seeming to take note of the name. "Anyhow forgive me for I represent an organization which is concerned with the environment, and some of whom might be considered radical, so these devices of yours are of interest, I did not mean to interrupt your discussion with this young gentleman," he says noticing Bruce Wayne standing across the room. He gets a nod of recognition. At his demands for mexican food being ignored, Deadpool skulks, "This shall not stand." Or rather, he will be stepped upon. So, time for more.. Extreme measures. Deadpool goes over and then attempts to start climbing up the pants over of the otherwise monologuing man expressing an interest in the machine, "Give me Tacos or give me cameos by Phyllis Diller!" Tommy holds up his hands. "Listen, I just asked if Julian knew where to find a party cause Adam wanted to hang with Harry Osborn. I didn't know there were going to be half-naked girls there, and I sent you the pics because better you hear it from me right? But Kara is right, I behaved the whole night. Mostly just did shots with Harry and then passed out on the couch, and I really did miss you. It was a fun party, I wished you were there," he says and sounds sincere. Adam barely breathes, looking at Tommy in awe. Master playah, there. Bruce returns the look to the mysterious man, giving him a slight nod. His jaw is still tight, but he forces himself to relax, even smile. The Talk of the the environment is what gets Dor'rain's attention. Coming over and following his ears the Alien Lupine flicks an ear with some interest, coming over Dor'rain listens to the concerns. He has a concern for the planet himself, one such technology here to influence storms is a bad idea. Either to make it weaker or stronger depending on how it's used. For the moment Dor'rain simply listens to the conversation before attempting to join in on it. Janet moves to sit down besides Asia. After all, it's Henry's booth. He won't mind if she hangs out there. "I am so happy you enjoy your dress. I haven't had to make one like it for a while." She giggles softly, then taps the picture. "So...have you told Tony about this yet? I am sure if you ask really nicely he will build one for you. Otherwise, we just need to walk right up to some of these other people and demand an audience. What do you think?" Teddy watches on, equally in awe. That...was some smooth talking. It takes all the acting ability he has to keep a straight face, adding to Tommy's statement. "He's right. He had no idea what to expect. He about as innocent as one could expect." Note that Teddy didn't exactly say how innocent that was... Bobby steps over by Kara when she beckons. He's heard enough of the conversation to figure that it is probably not the opportune moment for an introduction. Or maybe it's the perfect one to delay a serious blow up. He decides to flip his approach and not go for the subtle. He says loud enough to be heard over the general din, "Hey Kara! Didn't realize you'd be here too." Addressing her friends, he gives a little wave, "I'm Bobby, by the way." Asia grins at her. "Ah drew some last night and stuck it under his door, so he got them." she grins. "There's not much for kids to do here, so ah was drawing and Dr. Henry gave nme a book and I found some paper so ah figure ah make some new designs." Kara Zor-El looks at both of them, then at Noriko. Fortunately, Bobby offers a diversion. "Well yeah... my boyfriend's family has an exhibit here. And.... he sort of now isn’t coming for it but I'm still into all the science stuff anyway. What are you doing here Bobby?" She pauses. "Oh wait.. yeah because Noriko said your whole school was coming to see the Expo, right?" Looking over towards Teddy, Noriko asks, "So, not innocent at all." For one, she knows about Tommy's past. For two, she's met (and fought) some of Tommy's 'friends' from his life before. She looks over to Adam, then, "Mm-hmm. So, pretty much, it was Adam, and Julian's idea. Got it." Then, her eyes move back over to Tommy. She takes a step towards him. And, she jabs a finger into his chest, a metal, gauntleted finger. A tiny, tiny zap is conducted. Just a bit more (but barely so) more potent than a static shock. It follows, with each punctuated word. "Don't. Ever. Ever." She takes a breath, glaring at him, "Go to a party like that without me. Again." Yep. Get ready to be jealous, Adam. Tommy's girlfriend is -not- upset he saw girl's boobs. She's upset she wasn't there, too. She then adds, "Missed you too. So. You'd better have a party for me before we leave. Or. I will really zap you." "It's no trouble." Julian replies to the well-dressed man, glancing to Sasha, then back to the man in question, "I'm sure the new CEO of Hammer Industries is in high demand." He smiles politely, "Perhaps we'll have a chance to talk again later, Miss Hammer." He inclines his head to her, and then totally-not-Ra's-al-Ghul, and moves to head back over to the cluster of his friends, reaching out to give Adam a little shove when he does, "I heard that." He looks to Nori and smiles, "Hey Nori. Glad to see you could make it out here. If you want to blame somebody, you can blame me. It may not have been my idea, but I knew what I was getting them into when we left." He smirks, "Totally would have invited you if we'd known you were here, though." He gives a grin towards those assembled, adding a "Hey Kara." Because Kara. Adam sighs. "Well, /if/ we go to another party, I kinda can't let Clint know until /afterwards/. Because... reasons." He grins at Keller though. "Oops, my bad, bro." Tommy holds up his hands in T. "Nah guys it's cool it's nobody's fault except the ladies who took their shirts off," he reasons soundly. "Though Jules if you can hook us up with another party like that, I would be clearly very grateful," he says with a nod towards Nori then he steps forward and wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "So no hard feelings right?" he asks her. So...that is what an angry girlfriend looks like. Even though it was a mild encounter, considering what it could have been, Teddy breathes a sigh of relief. He turns to Adam, hooking a thumb back to Noriko. "That's like I like guys. They don't care if you see another man's chest. Or a woman's chest, for that matter." He glances behind him, then calls out, including Noriko, Kara and even Julian. "Come on...the booth is free if you wanna try out the OsBoard." Distraction...that always works. Dor'rain looking around he chooses to move on getting lose in the crowds as best he can. Bobby gives a little cough and answers Kara with a grin, "Uh, at the moment? Pretending I didn't just hear a student I'm chaperoning plan to go to a party like that... and trying not to be jealous about getting invited to parties like that." He gives a helpless shrug. "Like I don't know he's a guy?" Noriko rolls her eyes in general. "Seriously. That's a bit stupid, to think a guy isn't going to look at another girl's tits if she shows them off to him." She looks back towards Bobby, looking perfectly unrepentant. "And that's why you're awesome." Besides, Bobby knows how desperate Noriko was to get into the Institute; she won't jepordize the school's name. She leans close to Tommy, though. Whispers something in her guy's ear. There is a wink to Asia, then Janet places her small clutch purse on the table. Reaching inside, she pulls out a mini moleskin sketchbook, then places it on the table. "let me show you something, Asia." With a wave of her hand, the moleskin sketchbook enlarges to full size. "If you just believe in a little magic, anything can happen." The fashion designer giggles slightly as she opens the book, flipping to a particular page...showing a golden dress, and a really good likeness of Asia, wearing said dress. "This is my sketch of your dress. If I could, I would like to give it to you." Kara Zor-El smiles at Bobby. "So I didn't know you were interested in this sort of thing Bobby." She looks back at Noriko and Tommy, then murmurs to Bobby. "I'm actually relieved - didn't want them breaking up - they make a cute couple." Asia loves magic, so when Janet makes the sketchbook grow, she squees! Then when she sees the picture she Squees! "Oooh that so pretty and look that's me looking so pretty!" she says happily. "Um um, ah don wanna mess it up." she says to her. "I knew I liked you for a reason," Tommy smiles to Noriko and then when she whispers something to him he smiles and replies "I believe it." When the OsBoard is pointed out he says "You guys go ahead and give it a shot, we'll watch," he says and then glances to Noriko. "Unless you want a go?" Bobby though gets a nod. He may not know Tommy, but Tommy knows him. Mutant bros unite and all that. Bobby shrugs at Kara, "Uh, I'm a guy? I get to look at all the cool new techie toys here. Oh, yeah, and I'm supposed to keep the kids out of trouble." The ironic tone on the latter sentence makes it clear that Bobby considers the latter task a forgone failure. He grins, tearing his eyes away from Kara's outfit with obvious effort and looking at the others in the little group. "The board's awesome, but they don't want people getting too fancy with it." He shrugs, then his brow wrinkles as he considers something and he leans over towards Noriko, "Uh, be careful in here, OK? I'm betting most of the cool toys aren't EM shielded." The man, who is indeed totally not Ra's al Ghul turns from the Hammer booth when Julian departs before he feels something grabbing his pant leg. He looks down seeing some sort of figurine trying to climb him. He tries to shake it free of his leg. "Toys," he says disdainfully, he notes the large wolf like being too. It seems they'll let anything in here. He gives a look towards Bruce Wayne, then glances towards the poster for the STAR Labs presentation later in the evening. The message was clear, they would talk then when there was less weirdness around. At this point, Deadpool continues to climb up the old man who is totally not Ras Al Ghul's pants leg, "Where are my tacos? I demand my quasi americanized mass produced fast food Mexican!" This would totally be an awesome name for a band. "Yeah, isn't it great? I mean, all he totally needs to be totally more is like a giant top hat, flowering mustache that goes down to his waist, and a monocle as he steeples his fingers and speaks like Monty Burns." Despite Asia's protests, Janet is already detacting the page from the sketchbook, being exceptionally careful as she does so. Once the page is free, it is slid over towards Asia. "I insist you take it." Another wave of the hand and the notebook shrinks down to mini sized and dropped into the purse. Gotta love those Pym Particles. "It is yours. I couldn't have made the dress without you, my dear." "You all go ahead." Julian notes of the others and the OsBoard, "It's a little less awesome for some of us." He notes with humor in his tone. He glances back over towards Kara and tilts his head, "Still no sign of him, huh?" Meaning her boyfriend, that is. "We can go to the STAR Labs presentation," Noriko tells Tommy, "But you are totally not getting away from me tonight. ESPECIALLY after you made me sit there alone all night last night, trying to find you when that creepy Hammer chick basically announced they were building Sentinels to sell to the highest bidder." She adds, "Let's go to the Osboard, at least, until it starts and have some fun." Turning her head towards Bobby, she holds up the gauntlets, wriggling them back and forth. "No worries," she promises. "I've got them turned down." Kara Zor-El looks over at Noriko and Tommy, then over to Bobby. "Would you like to see the STAR Labs presentation with me? My cousin's friends with a few of the scientists there. I'm sort of curious what they have to show." Tommy nods "Cool the OsBoard it-" he stops. "Wait? What's that about sentinels?" he asks suddenly alarmed. Bobby nods at Kara, "That sounds kind of... awesome?" He grins at her. It's the rest of the conversation that makes the smile a bit forced. But he nods at Noriko's words, and Tommy's question, "Nice to know I'm not the only one thinking that, when I hear the name "Trask" attached to robots designed to hunt "select targets". Kara Zor-El tilts her head, looking at Bobby. The name Trask doesn't really mean anything to her. "Why? What's a Trask?" Bobby answers Kara, "The guy who designed the original Sentinels, and kept trying to squash the X-men, and and any other mutant, with them. At least, that's the short version." Seeing that Kara's attention seems thoroughly focused on the other fellow, Julian chuckles softly and shrugs his shoulders, moving over to watch the others play on the Osboard for a while. STAR Labs? Not really his thing. Kara Zor-El nods a little as Bobby explains. "Okay. Sentinels are the giant robots that you said attack mutants." She peers. "You can tell me the long version while we're going to the STAR Labs presentation, okay?" She then peers over at Julian. "Oh ... hey..." Guess she WAS pretty focused on talking to Bobby, after all. "Are you coming to the STAR Labs presentation?" "Nah. Go on ahead." Julian replies to Kara, "I'll catch up with you later."